IU
'Detalles' *'Nombre:' 아이유 / IUthumb|226px|IU *'Nombre real: '이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Actriz, Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 16-Mayo-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Loen Entertainment Dramas * Scarlet Heart: Goryeo (SBS, 2016) * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012), ''Cameo * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) * Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas * Heart tema para The Producers (2015) * Pastel Crayon tema para Beautiful Man (2014) * Beautiful Song tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) * Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011) * Someday tema para Dream High (2011) * Araro/ Wind Flower (E.S) tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) * So You tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) * Danny boy tema para Paradise (2009) * Fifth Finger tema para 19-Nineteen (2009) Peliculas * Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz * An Uninvited Guest (2011) Programas de TV * Music Bank (KBS, 2011) * Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011) * 1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) * Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) * Come to play – (MBC, 2011) * You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) * E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) * Running Man (SBS, 2011) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) * Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) * Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) * Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) * Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) * Heroes (SBS, 2010) * Starry Night (MBC) * Gom Music Chart (GomTV, 2009) Programas de Radio * Radio Star (MBC, 2011) * Super Junior's Kiss the Radio * Chin Chin Radio * Maybee's Raise the Volume Anuncios * 2015: UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) * 2015: ISOI * 2014: Hite Jinro Chamisol Soju * 2014 - 2015: SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) * 2014: Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) * 2014: Qdsuh * 2014: Mexicana Chicken * 2014: Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight * 2013: Suddent Attack * 2013: SK Telecom 11st * 2012: Wave 3 * 2012: Kyung Nam Pharm * 2012: Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! * 2012: The Saem Cosmetic * 2012: G by GUESS * 2011: Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection * 2011: Memories for the sea_for EXPO 2012 * 2011: Bulgaris * 2011: SKT 4G LTE HD * 2011: Sansung Galaxi S2 * 2011: S-Oil * 2011: Home Plus * 2011: Maxicana * 2011: T-Store * 2011: SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin * SK Telecom (2011) * Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook * 4G LTE Junto a Won Bin * 2010: Mayijju * 2010: Shu uemura * UNIONBAY * Marca Anycall * MyChew candy Videos Musicales * Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) * K.Will - My Heart is Beating 'Canciones' 'Canciones para Dramas' 'Canciones para Anuncios' Colaboraciones * IU & Ulala Session - Summer Love (2014) * HIGH4 & IU - Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms (2014) * IU & Fiestar- Sea Of Moonlight #1 - LOEN Summer Story (2012) * Wanted - #2 Like You (2012) * Bizniz - #1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) * Seung Ri - #5 I KNOW (2011) * Road for Hope - #1 Seonmul (2010) * Road for Hope - #3 Sarangui Request (Yoo Seung Ho)) (2010) * Let's go! (2010) * Run - #2 Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) * 3 of the Eye - #1 247 (2009) * Mighty Mouth - #8 Hope (2009) * Suho - #1 Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) * Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) Reconocimientos *'2014 SBS MTV's 2014 Best of the Best:' Mejor Artista Femenina *'2014 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor Vocalista Más Popular * 2014 MelOn Music Awards: Artista del Año * 2013 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación Lee Soon Shin is the Best * 2013 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Jo Jung Suk * 2012 Seoul Music Awards: Álbum del Año (Last Fantasy) * 2012 Seoul Music Awards: Premio Bonsang (You and I) * 2011 13th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Premio a Mejor actuación Vocal en Solitario * '''2011 3rd Melon Music Awards: '''Canción del Año (Digital Daesang) * '''2011 3rd Melon Music Awards: Top 10 * 2011 Style Icon Awards: Icono de Estilo Top 10 * 2011 5th Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot CF Star * 2011 20th Seoul Music Awards: Mejor Digital Album (REAL) * 2011 20th Seoul Music Awards: Premio Bonsang * 2010 17th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards Ceremony: '''Premio Cantante Nueva Generación * '''2010 11th Korea Visual Arts Festival: Premio Fotogénesis * 2010 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (Junio) (Nagging) * 2010 25th Golden Disk Awards: Música digital Bonsang * 2010 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (Diciembre) (Good Day) * 2010 SBS Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Nueva Estrella Variedad * 2010 Melon Music Award: Premio TOP 10 * 2008 Ministro de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo: Power Rookie Award Curiosidades * Aficiones: '''leer, cantar, bailar * '''Habilidades: tocar la guitarra, tocar el piano, hablar inglés * Muchos críticos y espectadores la califican como la segunda BoA por sus cualidades en común. * Desde su debut, IU dijo que su sueño no es ser una cantante popular sino una artísta en el sentido puro de la palabra y asegura que tiene vocación para lograr este objetivo. * Educacion: Escuela Media: Eonju Middle School ** Escuela secundaria: 'Dongdug Girls High School * Es común ver IU cantar canciones con su guitarra acústica en los TV-Shows. Algunas de las canciones ha tocado son, Keojitmal de Big Bang, Gee de Girls Generation, Sorry, Sorry de Super Junior y Juliette de SHINee. * IU decidió ser cantante cuando tenía 14 años después de cantar en la competición de deportes de su escuela, ya que se sentía feliz de recibir "el aplauso del público. Ella comenzó a asistir a las audiciones,pero falló en todas, ella también fue estafada por las compañías de entretenimiento falsas. Cuando IU estaba en su séptimo grado, su familia comenzó a tener problemas financieros debido al fracaso del proyecto de su padre. IU tuvo que vivir separada de sus padres en una habitación estudio con su abuela, el hermano menor y su primo durante un año y medio, en condiciones de gran pobreza. * El medio de comunicación local Dispatch informo que los cantantes IU y Jang Ki Ha (de la banda Jang Ki Ha and the Faces) han estado saliendo, los artistas mediantes sus paginas de Fancafe afirmaron que estan saliendo desde Finales del 2013. Ellos han estado haciendo tiempo para verse a pesar de sus apretadas agendas.La agencia de IU, Loen Entertainment, declaró a través de un comunicado oficial que luego de hablar con IU, ellos pueden confirmar que los dos están en una relación. 'Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial (Corea) *HanCinema *Daum Fan Cafe Official *Facebook Official *Twitter Official *Sitio Oficial IU *YouTube Official 'Galería' Categoría:KCANTANTE Categoría:Cantante Girl Categoría:KDamas Categoría:KACTRIZ Categoría:Loen Entertainment